I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic paint stirring equipment and, more particularly, to an improved drive member for such equipment.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The automatic paint stirring equipment of the type commonly found in automotive paint shops typically comprise a rack adapted to removably receive and support paint cans. The paint cans, furthermore, include a cover which extends across the top of the paint can. A stirring element is rotatably mounted to the paint can cover. This stirring element typically includes a paddle contained within the interior of the can as well as a driven member positioned above the paint can cover.
The paint can racks are designed to removably receive and support the paint cans once they are positioned in the rack. In some cases, horizontally extending shelves are provided across the rack for supporting the bottoms of the paint cans. In other cases, different support mechanisms are provided for slidably receiving the paint can covers so that the paint cans are supported by the cover.
In either case, once the paint can is positioned within the rack, the driven element of the stirring assembly is mechanically coupled with a driven member mounted to the rack. This driven member, furthermore, is rotatably driven by a motor contained within the rack so that rotation of the drive member rotatably drives the driven member and thus the stirring paddle contained within the paint can.
One type of previously known drive mechanism for the rack comprised a shaft rotatably mounted to the rack so that a first end of the shaft was positioned adjacent the driven member of the paint can once the paint can was positioned within the rack. The other or second end of the drive shaft was connected to a motor via a pulley assembly. The previously known driven members of the paint can covers typically comprise a pair of upwardly extending and radially spaced ears which are in turn connected to the stirring paddle by a shaft. A generally rectangular plate is then secured by a pin to the first or lower end of the drive shaft so that the plate is positioned in between the upwardly extending ears of the driven member. Consequently, upon rotation of the drive member, the plate engages the ears on the driven member and rotatably drives the driven member in unison with the drive member.
The attachment of these previously known drive members to the drive shaft, however, has previously been not only difficult, but also labor intensive. Typically, the drive plate includes a through bore along one edge which is aligned with a cross bore in the drive shaft. A drive pin is then driven through the drive plate cross bore and shaft cross bore thus attaching the drive member to the drive shaft. Such an operation is not only difficult to achieve, but also labor intensive. Still other methods for attaching the drive member to the drive shaft are known which are also labor intensive and difficult to accomplish.